I like America's Ice Cream
by HomicidalFlyingMintBunny
Summary: A hot summer day at America's house forced his northern brother to leave and buy ice cream. After returning, his brother experiences some..odd things. LOL SMUT.


I Love America's Ice-Cream

Author's note: Welp u My first smut. Enjoy?

.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.

A single blonde Canadian's curl twitched from the summer heat. He absolutely despised this position. How did he even manage up here? Oh yeah, over America's stay during winter (because he claimed that the only way to chase away the winter demons was Canada's hot chocolate) Canada somehow found himself in a deal. He would spend summer at America's so he wouldn't be lonely, and America would stay with him during winter 'because reasons'. In all truth, Canada found this to be completely unnecessary, for he preferred to spend his seasons alone and quietly with Kumajiro instead of America's flamboyant trips to the beach and blizzard hide and seek. Speaking of the small bear who always seemed to be hungry, where was he? (Somewhere in Canada: "I'm hungry.")

Letting out a sigh Canada lazily pulled himself up from the old couch and looked around as he stretched his arms out. America would surely be out building sand castle at the beach or something so he trudged himself to the kitchen. The only thing that he of helping him beat the heat was ice. He yanked open the freezer, met with a blast of cold air. He sighed in contentment before reaching into the cold area. His hand grabbed the first thing he could grab. A bag of corn. He tossed that back in groaning. His hand darted inwards and grabbed a large tub of Ice cream. He beamed, shutting the door with the tub in hand.

He yanked the lid open as he set it on the counter. Nothing. His brother had finished off the ice-cream and left the empty tub in the freezer. _That hoser _Canada grumbled mentally, shoving the tub down the garbage can. He sighed, putting his hand on his hip and using the other hand to try and fan himself. He glanced around, _Are there any Ice cream stops around? _He questioned himself. He racked him brain for any information on the area before shrugging, it's the beach. They must have some kind of ice cream stand.

After a few minutes of contemplating he swiped his wallet from the bar and shoved it into his shorts. Surely his clothing was decent enough, right? He was clad in a red wife beater and white basketball shorts. He figured it would be okay, especially for a beach. He pushed back his hair and exited the house. Leaving a note on the table if America came back from his serious sand castle building early. He shut the door and walked down the street. He could already feel his head growing moist with the heat and sighed. Knowing if he didn't find an ice cream stand or something he would have to walk through the heat without anything to help him.

He made his way down the sidewalk, the sound of the waves crashing against the rocks sounded through the air. His eyes lit up when he saw a stand on the edge of the sidewalk. He ran over to it as best as possible and beamed like a child. Quickly ordering the biggest ice cream cone he could order with his tongue already growing moist as the sight of the waffle cone being filled with the vanilla cream. As he was handed the cone, he slammed the money already in his hand down onto the bar and thanked the older woman with a smile.

His mouth soon attacked the cone as he walked down the sidewalk back to America's home. His tongue danced over the cream, picking up small dabs and pulling them into his mouth. His mouth was so cool, and the rest of his body was getting there.

By the time he reached America's house half of the cone was gone and he had small dribbles rubbing down his hands. America was home, unloading a pile of pictures he took of his sandcastle. Canada waved to the nation before sliding into the bar stool in the kitchen. "Wow America, I didn't realize your house got so hot during summer." He commented taking another lick. "Yeah man," America raised an eyebrow to him, "It gets pretty hot. That's why I use that." He pointed to the now turned on AC. Canada gaped at the contraption, "I thought It was a fire alarm..." Canada admitted with a light blush. America burst into laughter, "Don't you have those at your place?" He asked. Canada nodded, "But I didn't see that was what is was..." He defended himself taking another lick.

"How did the sandcastle building go?" Canada asked trying to change the subject. America's face lit up as he picked up the pile of photos and shoved them in front of the American, "I built the best thing in the world!" He exclaimed with wide,excited eyes, "It was so good some lady took a picture for the newspaper!" He shouted as Canada went through the photos. He was pretty impressed. He made a cluster of flags layered over each one. America's being the first, then England's, than Canada's, and then France's. "Wow." Canada commented, "Really nice." He took a bite of the waffle cone. America watched his brother lick and nip at the cone with dreamy eyes.

Canada noticed this and took another lick before swallowing and asking, "Are you okay?" America blinked, returned from his dream like state and nodded, "Y-yeah dude. Don't worry about me." He smiled. Canada nodded and took another bite, licking up the ice cream that threatened to spill over from the hole he made. America gulped, his eyes wide now. Did his brother have any idea what he was doing? Or what he was causing America to feel? The American's pants tightened. He quickly squeaked and shuffled awkwardly in one place with a red face. Canada cocked his head to the side a bit, "Are you okay America?" He asked.

America nodded quickly, "Y-yeah! Just feeling a little weird..." He admitted. Canada blinked, "Are you sick?" "No." "Then what's wrong?" "..." The American was silent as he looked away. There was no way in Hell he'd tell his brother, 'your ice cream licking made me horny' so he just continued looking to the sink. Canada hopped out of his seat, the ice cream cone still in his hand, "America, what's wrong?" He questioned walking closer. America didn't know what to do so he just slumped down against the cabinets, pulling his knees closer to his chest. Canada blinked at his reaction, "America...are you feeling bad?" He questioned again.

America sighed, looking down. He knew that his brother wouldn't stop until he had a good answer so he slowly dropped his knees down. Letting the bulge in his somewhat loose cargo shorts show slightly. Canada jumped back, his face slowly growing red and his ears pink. "I-I-I didn't know that was the problem." He stammered looking for anywhere to look but his brother. America sighed and looked down. "It's fine dude." He muttered quietly, clearly embarrassed. Canada calmed down and knelt down beside him, "What should I do?"

America blinked at him, "What?" He questioned. "...How can I help?" Canada asked again, his ice cream cone now lying on the counter on a plate. "..." America was silent, he blinked before he crawled up, coming face to face with Canada. Suddenly the Canadian's lips were entrapped by another set of lips. His eyes widened, is this how he was supposed to help? Okay, as long as America got to feeling better. His eyes shut and he returned the kiss. America could feel himself harden just at the Canadian's kiss. His lips were sweet. Like ice cream.

American reached down, his hand roaming about the Canadian. Canada gave a light moan as his brother stroked his curl with his other hand. America smiled, his left hand feeling the other harden. Canada reached out hesitantly to the American, not knowing what to do he only lightly stroked his abdomen. This was good enough for the American. A light moan erupted from his throat. "Mon dieu." Canada breathed as they pulled away. America's breathing was also heavy as his abdomen was stroked by Canada. "Mattie, please." America begged. Canada's face turned red as he looked down and moved his hands lower to the edge of America's shorts.

They rarely called each other by their human names. It was always used for affection or extreme anger. But this was different. The way he called 'Mattie' really turned Canada on. He wasted no time in removing his brother's shorts. Exposing the American flag underwear. Canada smirked as he leaned over and kissed the American's abdomen. He received a few breathy moans as he kissed lower and lower until he came to his boxers. His hand greeted the American's member through the thin fabric of the boxers. America moaned, his eyes shutting as his face turned red from the touch. "Mattie..._please._" He groaned.

Canada leaned over and kissed the American, using his other hand to fondle America's member. America moaned against Canada's lips. His dick twitching at the touch he leaned into the Canadian's hand. Canada smirked and pulled his hand away, slowly pulling off his boxers. Releasing the average sized member into the air. Canada moaned as America continued to stroke his curl.

America groaned in protest as Canada pulled away from the kiss, but the groan was soon replaced by light mews as the hand stroking his dick was replaced by a mouth. Canada's head bobbed in between America's legs. Sucking the member with great concentration caused America to dig his hand into Canada's hair.

Canada removed his mouth, panting for breath. He stroked it teasingly. "_Mattie_!" America exclaimed in between breaths. "Please, I need you." He begged. Canada wasted no time in replacing the hand with his mouth as he used both hands to shimmy out of his shorts, or at least unbutton them. He was panting hard at this time because his own member was begging for attention.

America noticed this and continued to pull and stroke his curl, in some effort to ease the need. Canada removed his mouth, America panted, chewing on his finger with lust in his eyes as he stared up at Canada. His legs were spread wide, causing the member to twitch in response to the warm air.

Canada smirked and rubbed America's member. Pulling his finger over and around the head. At the same time he offered his other hand to America, who sucked on it lightly. Canada then pulled the fingers out of his mouth and pressed two fingers into the American's tight hole. America gasped, not used to it but soon began to moan as the fingers increased in speed.

After a few minutes of teasing the fingers were removed and America whimpered before he groaned. Canada plunged his member into America's now moist hole without warning. America cried out, the pain was intense. Stretching his hole like never before. Soon Canada's hips began moving in and out, pulling the member in and out of the hole. America's cries soon turned to pleasured moans and mewls.

"Your hips are bucking into mine." Canada commented seeing America move his own to get more of the member. "F-fuck Mattie. You're so wonderful." He moaned into his discarded shorts on the ground. Canada groaned, feeling himself reaching climax. "Alfred...I'm coming.." he stated quickly increasing his speed.

"Me...too." America moaned louder, feeling the speed increase. "Oh God." He groaned feeling himself reach climax. "Oh Mattie!" He cried out as he felt himself lose it. Moans, mewls, and cries of pleasure filled the air as the two came at the same time. A puddle of white cum coated the ground below Alfred and a few drips on his abdomen.

Canada pulled himself out of Alfred and sighed in contentment. "Oh my God Alfred." He moaned as the America turned over slowly. "You're very dirty." Canada smirked, his inner France coming out, "Perhaps I should clean you?" He growled playfully before he pounced the America with a series of kisses and touches. The ice cream lie on the counter, forming a pool of melted cream.

.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.

AN: AHAHAHA. This wasn't awkward at all to write -sarcasm- x.x I didn't have internet access at the time of writing this so please excuse the 'mon dieu' I'm not sure if I spelled it right. And some other things like my spelling mistakes and grammar mistakes ^^ ehehe. This was certainly a new experience. Review? :D Thanks for reading! ^^

(somewhat) Translations:

Language: French

Mon Dieu : 'My God'


End file.
